


Sthilly Glitch

by pinkpixelkink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: Vanellope tries to avoid getting locked in King Candy's fungeon. How far will she go to avoid such a fate?
Relationships: King Candy | Turbo & Vanellope von Schweetz, King Candy | Turbo/Vanellope von Schweetz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Sthilly Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not too sure about this one...I kinda wanted a lighthearted tone, but also wanted it to be perverted and have the character's reactions be believable. Sorta ended up being weird and randomly dramatic at some parts xD Oh well. I do like this pairing, and adore how they're about the same height. But this came out very one-sided and Vanellope doesn't enjoy it much. It's kinda hard to write this ship and have them both be happy when Candy's always so mean to her xP Also, I am obsessed with Candy and love his lisp ALOT. So I will constantly write his lisp in text here, even though that may be annoying for some readers lol.
> 
> Oh and don't worry! Vanellope is underage here.

Vanellope panted, running as fast as her little legs could take her. King Candy and the donut policemen, Wynnchel and Duncan, were on her trail, chasing her on foot and gaining quickly.

"Don't let her get away!" the king screamed, red in the face with anger. Vanellope looked behind her, panicked.

"Leave me alone, ya jerks!" the little girl yelled. That's when she tripped over a gumdrop with a yelp, immediately regretting not keeping her eyes in front of her.

Their footsteps soon got louder, then halted. She scrambled on the ground to gain her footing again, but felt herself being hoisted up. "Ahh!" An arm lifted her up and held her in midair, bent around her stomache.

"Let me go let me go!" Vanellope shouted, flailing in her captor's hold. She looked up and saw it was Candy holding her, smirking down at her triumphantly. He clicked his tongue a few times and shook his head.

"I think you need a time-out, little glitch," the king taunted, walking back to their parked cars as the policemen followed. The girl knew that meant being locked away in the fungeon. She squirmed around, kicking her feet.

"No way, I'm not going there!" she shouted in determination, glaring at the king. But Candy and the others paid her no mind as they continued trotting on.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Vanellope screeched, making the men flinch at her loud piercing voice. The king harshly tightened his hold on his captive's ribs, making it harder for the girl to breathe comfortably.

As they got closer to the cars, Vanellope quickly grasped the king's large hand. She knew she would probably regret this, but was willing to take the risk, and bit down as hard as she could.

What followed was Candy's sharp wail of pain, and Vanellope quickly taking off as soon as she was dropped. She spat out the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"She...she-she BIT me!" the king sputtered, in outraged disbelief, showing his bloodied hand to the policemen. "Look!"

Wynchell and Duncan were stunned, watching the blood pour out of the teeth marks Vanellope had left. They were about to ask him if he needed bandages, when the king huffed.

"Well don't justh sthand there!" he scolded, jumping and pointing to the running girl. "She'sth getting away!" With that, the policemen headed off to go catch Vanellope, leaving the king to sulk over his injury alone.

The little girl hadn't heard the others behind her for a bit, and was planning on finding a big gumdrop to hide behind, until she heard them following her again.

"Rats!" she said, quickly glancing behind her before looking forward again. At least the king wasn't chasing her now. And all it took was a small bite for him to chicken out, she laughed to herself. What a baby. Maybe she just needed to bite the others too, and then they'd leave her alone.

Her laughing was cut short by her own scream, as she fell down when one of the donut men tackled her to the ground.

"HEY GET OFFA ME!" she bellowed, struggling to break free as the cop ontop forced the girl's hands into handcuffs.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, you're under arrest for attempting to enter a race through illegal methods," Wynnchel said. She turned her head around and glared hard at him, not at all happy with how this had turned out. Great, she thought. Now I gotta find a way to get their keys from them.

Wynnchel began reading her her rights, as he got off of her and forced her to stand up with the help of Duncan. They then held her arm at either side, restraining her. She looked to the ground bitterly and kicked a pebble, going over in her head the things she could've done better to avoid getting caught. She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up when she heard Candy's voice.

"There you are," the old man sneered as he walked up to her, putting his hands on his hips. "What a naughty brat! It'sth not very ladylike to go biting othersth, you know!"

"Oh shutup!" Vanellope said, causing his eyebrows to go up high, a slight growl escaping beyond his clenched teeth. "You had it coming! You're always so mean to me just because I'm a glitch! I hate you!"

The king's angry expression broke into a wide grin, amused at her outburst.

"The feeling'sth more than mutual, hoo hoo!" he laughed. "Now, if you're done being a sthore losther, you have a fungeon to go to, and I have a racthe to attend." He giggled gleefully at seeing the defeat in Vanellope's eyes, until she decided to spit on his face, to his and the policemen's shock.

"Oh, ew!" He hastily wiped away the saliva on his cheek with his sleeve, complaining, "Ew...EW!" He then glared at Vanellope. "L-little-alright, that doesth it, you little bitch!"

Candy raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face hard. Wynnchel and Duncan had flinched, disturbed at the action, but decided it was best not to voice their disapproval. They dutifully kept their hold on the girl in silence.

"Nexth time," he shouted angrily, "think before you do sthomething sthupid! You got that?" Vanellope looked away in shame, not meeting his gaze, trying to hide how much she felt like crying. The area where the king had slapped her burned hotly.

Candy harshly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Isth that a 'yesth, sthire'?" he demanded, his pink nose touching hers. She tried to jerk her face away but his grip was too strong, so she just looked at him, eyes wide, trembling for a few moments. Then muttered a word, but it was too quiet for him to hear. "Sthpeak up!"

She tried louder this time.

"Please...!" the little girl whimpered. "Please don't put me in the dungeon." She hated how weak she looked, pleading like this, but hoped she could appeal to the king's soft side. If he had one. "I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything. Just...don't lock me up in there all alone..."

He frowned, slowly letting go of her chin and backing up to grant her a bit of personal space. His eyes narrowed. "I don't think there'sth anything YOU could do that would be worth getting out of the fungeon," he said.

"There's gotta b-be something," she stammered, trying to change the king's mind. "What if I...oh, what if I helped you win the race! I could sabotage it so the other players don't stand a chance!"

Candy laughed at this, waving a hand. "No need for that! I already know I'm going to win," he bragged. Vanellope gasped in pain as he gave her burning cheek a playful squeeze. "But nicthe try, missthy!"

She jerked her head out of his grip, as Candy looked her over. It seemed like he was thinking. Then he spoke.

"Hmm...maybe there isth sthomething elsthe you could do for me..." he trailed off, putting a hand to his own chin. He eyed her carefully, then looked to the two donut policemen.

"Wynnchell, Duncan, unhand her," he ordered.

"Huh?" Duncan asked.

"Now!" Candy snapped.

Without another word, the two let go of a confused Vanellope.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know. Candy held up his hand that she had bitten, blood still seeping out.

"Sthee thisth?" he asked. "Clean it for me!"

The girl stared, wondering if this was a trick or something. "Uh...with what?"

"With your mouth, sthilly!"

Vanellope stared. "...You're joking."

"Um, sire," Duncan chimed in, "I'm pretty sure we have a first-aid kit back in our cars."

"Nevermind that!" he barked. "Well Glitch? Are you going to lick it clean or not?"

The girl felt her stomach lurch in discomfort. "You...really won't lock me up if I do this?" she asked.

The king nodded. "Yesth, but only if you don't try anything funny again, ehehe."

Vanellope looked away from the king's face to ignore his unpleasant grin, and focused on his hand. She closed her eyes tightly, embarassed, and stuck out her tongue, lightly licking the blood from his hand. The coppery, salty taste made her wince, but she tried to get used to it as she gave more blind licks. She felt the hand slightly move, to guide her in where to lick.

Her eyes opened to see her progress, but there was still alot more blood to be cleaned. So she kept at her task. Candy broke the silence after a bit.

"Stho what do you think, Glitch?" he asked, looking strangely content. "Do you like the tasthe of royal blood?"

No, she thought. "Sure."

He frowned, underwhelmed by her response though he didn't press her for more as she continued licking.

A shiver passed through the king, and he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as Vanellope began licking his palm. She looked at him questioningly, and decided to try to hurry this up so it wouldn't drag on.

The girl suddenly felt Candy move his hand and push two fingers into her mouth. She let out a tiny suprised squeak, as he eagerly moved the fingers around her tongue.

"Sthuck," he told her, his voice thick and slightly quivering from desire. She complied, the sight of Candy's lusty expression frightening her. One of the donut cops coughed uncomfortably, but the king made no sign that he took notice.

As she sucked on his fingers, he kept moving and thrusting his fingers back and forth inside her mouth. He was panting now, mouth slightly hung open in fascination at seeing the girl try her best to suck his fingers. This went on for a bit until Vanellope had enough of him trying to touch her throat, and pulled back, taking her mouth away from Candy's hand. It was now clean and no longer pouring blood.

"Finished," she stated.

He smile, cupping the side of her cheek. "Good girl." Vanellope wrenched herself out of the grip.

"So, will you let me go?" she asked, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. She had tried her best to comply with his wishes, and resisted yelling at him during the embarassing act.

"Well..." he started, to her displeasure. "Maybe there isth justh one more thing you could do for me..."

"What is it," she asked flatly. He cupped her cheek again.

"I want you...to kissth me," he said. "On the lipsth." Vanellope felt her mouth go dry.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Why?!"

"That'sth not important, haha," he merely replied, grinning at her. "Hey, do you want to be locked in the fungeon or not?"

She was shocked. He actually liked her...like that? Even though he treated her so horribly all the time?

"Sire," Wynnchel interrupted, "I don't think this is really necessary-"

"Oh hush," the king shot back nastily. "Here'sth an idea, why don't you two look away if it bothersth you that much."

The donut policemen glanced at each other, then decided to turn their backs to Candy and Vanellope, keeping them out of their sight as they waited for the king to be done.

The girl weighed her options. She had never kissed someone before, and she really didn't want her first kiss to be with someone she despised. But she honestly would hate to be locked in that dingy dungeon. There would be nothing to do in there and it'd be incredibly lonely...

She quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on the king's lips, which pleasantly surprised him. She held it for no more than two seconds, feeling the old man's lips move against hers, before pulling back. Candy appeared very intrigued afterwards.

"Isth that all you got for me?" he asked, licking his lips.

He pulled the girl in for a deeper kiss, her efforts at resistance failing to discourage him. His lips moved feverishly over hers, as his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, interlacing in her hair.

The girl let out an indignant sound as her mouth was plundered by the greedy king, "Mmm!"

Candy smiled into the kiss, eyes closed in bliss, loving every second. His giggles were muffled by their kiss, "Mmmhmhmhmhmhm..."

He forced his tongue in to play with hers, delighting in how she tried to move it away from his. Eventually she gave up in moving her tongue away, instead trying her best to keep it still as a rock. The king moaned long and lowly, holding the girl's body close to his. His eyes opened to stare at her big, pretty eyes even as she looked away in embarassment.

He would break their kiss in short bursts to moan "Yesth," and "Ahh," before returning back to Vanellope's small, lovely mouth. He loved hearing the sounds that their wet and sloppy kisses produced, along with the tiny whimpering noises that he forced out of the girl. She couldn't stop trembling, and all that did was make him even more excited.

This went on for a few heated moments, the king adding in some gentle bites on the girl's bottom lip before he finally pulled back with an exaggerated "Mmmmmmwah!"

Vanellope's face was very red, and Candy didn't doubt that his was too, as the pair panted hard. He petted her hair affectionately, a lovesick smile spread across his face.

"There, now wasth that stho bad?" he asked, punctuating his question with a small peck to her cheek. Vanellope gasped.

"Please, I just wanna go home!" she whined. "Haven't I done enough favors for you, you sick creep?!"

"Oh where are your mannersth, cupcake," Candy asked, face darkening. "It isth me doing the favor for you, not the other way around, haha! You should be on your kneesth, thanking me that I won't lock you up, in exchange for sthimple actsth such asth thesthe! Ungrateful brat!"

He grabbed the collar of her hoodie roughly, pulling her in so their faces were very close, as the girl closed her mouth out of fear that he would try another kiss.

"Do you realizthe how lucky you are?" he demanded of her. "To be shown mercthy like thisth, asth if you were worth anything to me! Can you comprehend even that in that glitchy brain of yoursth?"

Vanellope was about to retort, when the angry king silenced her by kissing her hard, even as the girl turned her head side to side. He would follow her head turns and force kisses on her to show her who was in charge here.

"Mmmph!" She struggled out of his grasp, shouting, "Enough!" She was really tempted to try her luck at running away again, even with her handcuffs, though she knew she wouldn't get very far.

Candy frowned, seeming to calm down though. Quietly he started carressing her bangs, fixing her hair. Vanellope huffed in disapproval.

After, he put up his hands. "Alright, fine," he said, "no more gamesth. There isth one lasth thing I will have you do, before I'll let you off the hook."

"You liar!" she cried out. "You already said I would be free to go after I finished cleaning your stupid hand!" The king considered her words, then had an idea.

"How'sth thisth..." he trailed off, rummaging in his coat and pulling out some gold coins. The girl's jaw dropped, taken aback at the sight.

"Five coinsth, glitch!" he announced. "You'd be sthupid to turn down thisth offer." Vanellope didn't know what to say. She had never been very rich, and having that much money sounded really good to her.

"Stho, whaddya say?" he asked, giving her a sweet look as he stashed the coins back into his coat.

"...O-okay," she said, watching his face light up.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed cheerfully, about to hug her but deciding against it when he saw the girl react by backing away. She really didn't like how chummy and fake he was being now, when he was screaming in her face just a moment ago.

He giggled almost sheepishly, putting his hands together in an embarassed manner.

"Ahem...Now then, for your final tasthk," he stated, "I want you to...sthuck me off."

Vanellope wasn't sure what he meant by that, but felt it was something really bad by how both policemen were shouting in protest.

"Sire, she is just a child!"

"Don't make her do that!"

The king angrily stomped his feet. "Shut UP shut UP!" he yelled back. "She isthn't a baby, she can handle a sthimple blowjob!" He glared at the two for a moment, before turning his attention back to Vanellope, curious as to why she hadn't said anything.

"You...do know what a blowjob isth, don't you?" he asked her.

"Uhhh," she said nervously, having no clue. "Can't say I do..."

"Well, I sthupposthe it'sth time you learned then," he nodded, pointing down to the ground. "Get on your kneesth."

Vanellope shook with dread, but did as she was told. Bending down, she noticed the outline of the front of his dick was visible through his pants. She wondered if he was wearing tighter pants than he usually did, or if his dick had grown a few inches, since she could've sworn that it was never visible like this in the past.

The king smiled down at her, putting a hand into her hair and moving her head closer to his clothed crotch.

"Now sthuck," he told her, bringing his hips forward to her lips. Vanellope hesitated, disturbed as she witnessed him rock his hips back and forth and rub against her face. She mentally told herself words of encouragement, and tried to focus on the money she would earn once she got this over with.

Her lips parted, allowing entry of the king's clothed erection into her mouth, and starting to gently suck on it. Candy's grip tightened on her hair, and the girl heard him suck in air loudly behind his teeth.

She glanced up and saw his eyes were lidded, face flushed, and entirely focused on her.

The king's breathing had gotten harsh as she sucked more.

"Hah...ah...oh!"

His eyes closed, brows knit.

"Mmmm that'sth...ohhhh..."

She noticed that he was grinding his hips with more force against her mouth.

"Ah...justh...like...that...oh heavensth...!"

Then he gasped, quickly pulling back while pushing her head away from him, confusing Vanellope as she blinked her large eyes.

Candy panted, lightly giggling at how he had nearly finished.

"Eheh...very good," he said, voice slightly cracking. "Very good, I think you're ready for the real thing now..."

Hands shaky with excitement, he reached the waistband of his balloon pants and pulled them down from his hips, letting them drop to his ankles. As he expected, Vanellope looked freaked out at seeing him exposed like this. His dick was now free, hard and pointed at her.

The girl had a general idea what a dick looked like, but she had never been this up close to one. She gulped, seeing it throb as the king went to grasp it.

"Don't back out on me now, Vanellope," he said, slowly stroking himself. "You were doing stho well...and I'd hate to have to take back my money offer..."

The small threat made Vanellope put on a face of determination. She had come so far, she wouldn't quit just yet.

"Alright, ya creep," she responded, once her mind was made up. "You want it? You got it."

To Candy's delight, she moved her mouth over the head of his dick.

"Ohh!"

He shouted out in pleasure as she sucked on the head, hard. Both of his large hands grasped the back of her head.

"Oh! Ohh! Oh! Oh myy! Yesth!"

His voice went high. The girl made a choking noise as he immediately started thrusting deeper into her mouth and slamming her throat with his dick.

"Hmm! Mmhmmm! What a good girl!"

Vanellope hated how roughly the king moved her head back and forth, tugging on her hair and messing it up. It was also getting harder for her to breath with that dick being shoved down her throat so often. She struggled to find good timing to breathe through her nose.

"Mmmmmm!"

Candy sounded like he was whining, his lidded eyes glued to the sight of the little girl sucking his dick.

"Yesth that'sth it! Worthlessth! Little! GLITCH!"

Vanellope wasn't sure how much more she could take. The overwhelming feeling of getting her throat dicked down so harshly was making her eyes water.

"Ohh yesth! You love it! You love it you sthlut!"

He facefucked her relentlesstly, without a hint of remorse. He continued shouting more insults at her while yelling in absolute ecstacy. She felt so humiliated, starting to wonder if her tears weren't just caused by being gagged like this.

"Nnnh! Hnn! Hnnnnn!" The king sped up his thrusts considerably, his eyes going up as he grinned, tongue hanging out between clenched teeth. He was getting close, half-moaning and half-laughing in delirious bliss.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh hah hah! Aaaaah hah hah hah hah!"

At this point, Vanellope was sure she was going to pass out, spending every second craving more oxygen. His voice was getting deafening.

Then, he thrusted as hard as he could into her mouth, holding her in place by hugging her head tightly against himself. He let out a sort of shudder and yell, as he ejaculated forcefully inside of her abused orifice.

"UHHH! UHH HUHUHUHUH! UHH HUHHH! UHHH HUH HUHHHH!"

The girl could only groan mindlessly as she was forced to down all his salty cum. Candy moved his hips back for a split second before slamming forward again, flooding her mouth with more spurts of cum. He repeated this over and over again. His cum overflowed and ran down her chin, down her neck and down her hoodie.

He winded down, still emptying his balls in his fucktoy, but moving his hips less aggresively now.

"Uhhh huhh huhh...huuhhh huuh huh...huhhh huh..."

The king had stopped cumming, but stayed inside of her hot mouth for a while, panting and trying to catch his breath like he had run a marathon. He watched Vanellope's red, tear drenched face silently beg him to let her go.

"Ohh hoo...hoo hoo hoo..."

Shakily giggling, he pulled out of her mouth, feeling sated. He watched her take a loud gasp of air, then cough uncontrollably. She hunched herself over on the ground, coughing up the excessive cum in her throat and lungs.

Candy pulled up his pants and adjusted his clothes, making himself look neat with another giggle. He happily watched as the disheveled kid hacked and coughed, her hoodie and hair a complete mess thanks to him.

He pulled out the five coins he had promised her from inside his purple coat, and tossed them to the ground beside her.

"Enjoy, hoo hoo!" he announced over her coughs. "Maybe go buy sthome candy. Justh don't let me sthee you on my track!"

The king gestured to the two horrified donut policemen that it was time to go, and turned on his heel. The policemen looked to the girl in pity, and after some hesitation, followed the king back to their cars, leaving her all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really really love the thought of Candy doing his giggle during/after sex. He's been shown to laugh at many random moments, so why not heheh :P


End file.
